mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu
is a shōjo manga series created by Kanan Minami. It started serialization in 2008 in the magazine ''Sho-Comi, and as of October 2010, 10 bound volumes have been released in Japan under the Flower Comics label. This series is a bestseller in Japan that often appears in the Tohan Comics Charts. Plot Despite Tsubaki Hibino's talent in styling other people's hair, she isn't comfortable with doing the same for herself. On her first day of high school, she is immediately looked down upon her delinquent-like classmates for her old-fashioned taste. When she is teased by the top student, Kyouta Tsubaki, who shares the same name as her, she defiantly cuts his hair. Interested in her actions, Kyouta decides to make her his target. Kyouta, who is not only a promiscuous playboy but also has control of the class, makes Tsubaki need him during class activities, although Tsubaki attempts to resist his advances. Gradually, the two begin to fall in love with each other until Tsubaki discovers that Kyouta cannot commit himself into a relationship due to his mother and a nurse he trusted. However, after understanding Tsubaki's trust in him, Kyouta begins to heal emotionally as he opens his heart up to Tsubaki. But with both of them having their first experiences in love, troubles start to weigh and test their relationship. Characters ; : :Tsubaki suffers from a low self-esteem and is not confident about dressing fashionably. Because of this, she is often teased at school for being old-fashioned. Kyouta makes her his next target, and although she resists his teasing, she begins to fall in love with him. Kyouta initially rejects her after her first confession, but he grows to accept her, and they begin dating officially in chapter 16. They briefly break up because of Kyouta's past where he sexually harassed Hal's girlfriend, Rika, although in reality, Rika forced herself on Kyouta. She also finds out about Kyouta's father and how he abuses him physically. She returns together with Kyouta in the chapter 44. ; : : Kyouta is the top student in his class and dreams of becoming an astronaut. His father is a middle school teacher, and his mother walked out on the family when he was six. He used to have long hair, but Tsubaki cut it off in the first chapter while he was bullying her. He is well known around the school for being a huge playboy. At first, Tsubaki is one of his targets to solely play with, but he grows to like her more. Although he slowly falls in love with her, he is afraid of committing himself to her due to both his mother and a nurse he was close to betraying him. Despite his trust in her, they briefly break up after six months into their relationship because he wanted to protect her. However, they reconcile and continue dating in chapter 44. ; : : Tsubaki's first friend at school. She first helps out Tsubaki when she is being bullied at school so she can look good in front of Kyouta, whom she has harbored a crush on since middle school. When Tsubaki starts dating Kyouta, they briefly go through a rough patch until she ends up saving her from almost being raped from two guys who Arisa called to "scare" Tsubaki. She manages to get over Kyouta after and become Tsubaki's true friend. She offers advice to Tsubaki on how to deal with her feelings for Kyouta. ; : Nishiki is a close friend of Kyouta and works with him at a karaoke place. He greatly respects Kyouta because he "owes him a lot." He instantly falls for Tsubaki's sister, Sakura, and is dating her. ; : : Tsubaki's younger sister by one year, albeit more fashionable and outgoing. She meets Kyouta at Hibino's school festival and falls harbors a crush on him, but is rejected during a summer trip. She is dating Nishiki, Kyouta's best friend. It is implied that they have had sex on many occasions. She is a huge supporter of Tsubaki's relationship with Kyouta, and often advises her on what to do. ; : Nicknamed "Hal", he is a half-Japanese boy and Kyouta's good friend from America. When they were in middle school, he began dating a girl named Rika, but they break up after she was allegedly harassed by Kyouta. Because of this, he targets Tsubaki, as he had sworn to ruin any future love of Kyouta's. Eventually, Hal finds out Rika's deception after the school festival. He reconciles with Kyouta, and lets go of his feelings for Rika. Media Manga When creating the manga, Minami wanted to draw a romance between a "plain girl" and a "cool boy." Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu originally ran in Shōjo Comic since 2008 and is still ongoing. Currently, 10 bound tankōbon have been released under the Flower Comics label. In addition, a special drama CD with a vocal reenactment of the first chapter was included in the June 2008 issue of Shōjo Comic and featured Rina Satō as Tsubaki and Takashi Kondō as Kyouta. Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu is licensed by Tokyopop Germany for regional German releases under the title 3, 2, 1... Liebe! Anime On April 5, 2010, Shojō Comic announced an original video animation production of Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu, which was released directly onto DVD with the ninth volume of the manga on June 25, 2010. It was animated by J.C.Staff and directed by Shigeyasu Yamauchi. Light Novel A light novel titled was written by Yunoka Takase and was overseen and illustrated by Minami herself. The story details the events of Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu through the perspective of Kyouta. It was released on February 26, 2010. Reception References External links * Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu at Sho-Comi * * Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Anime OVAs ja:今日、恋をはじめます pl:Kyō, koi wo hajimemasu